


A Good Soldier Obeys without Question

by Pichorka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichorka/pseuds/Pichorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>冬兵的發情期不穩定，Pierce找上Rumlow解決這件事，而Rumlow沒有反對。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO設定，A!Rumlow/O!Bucky。NC-17。
> 
> 以前寫的Stucky文《Before It's All Teared》的相關文，  
> Before It's All Teared：http://archiveofourown.org/works/7961620  
> 基本沒看過也不影響理解。
> 
> Stucky前提，但在這個視角中沒人知道就是了。
> 
> 由於前文是美隊2時期的產物，沿用當時設定，會有和美隊3不符的狀況出現。  
> 在本文中冬兵即便是身為冬兵時的記憶，同樣破碎且不連貫。

　　男人正低著頭點菸，看到他時眼睛瞇起來，菸點著後啪一聲蓋掉了打火機，並不急著和他講話，吸了口菸才道：「過來。」男人懶洋洋地將這句話和白霧一起噴出。

　　那是一道命令，但就口吻和情境來說，作為長官對士兵的命令並不恰當，甚至不像是個給成年人的命令，然而這不妨礙冬兵遵守它。他站到黑髮男人面前，看見男人眼中的血絲，像是剛出完三天沒日沒夜的任務。

　　男人比他略矮一些，散發著即使以alpha而言也算得上強烈的氣味，身穿黑色的貼身背心和塞在靴中的緊褲，粗壯的雙臂交叉在胸前，瞇眼看他。這肢體動作明顯地表現出他想帶給對方一些壓迫感。

　　「你知道我是誰？」男人說，夾在唇間的菸輕抖。

　　「Brock Rumlow，九頭蛇特戰隊長，同時管理我與我的支援小組，Mr. Pierce不在場時您的命令最優先。」冬兵面無表情地說，Rumlow點了點頭，接著掏找起什麼，牽動手臂上的堅硬肌肉。他拿出一個銀色的東西。

　　「我得把你那隻手關掉，他們告訴你了？」Rumlow不太起勁地說，打量冬兵。冬兵裸著上身，甚至光著腳，他們沒費事給他穿上太多衣物。冬兵很美，雖然現在這模樣比不上他全副武裝大開殺戒的時候（那才真是他媽的性感），但也是個足夠漂亮的omega，對於要操這樣一個omega Rumlow沒什麼可抱怨的，但他更想快點完事去休息。天殺的Pierce，他才剛結束一個難纏任務又丟這爛攤過來，還表現得像這是員工福利。

　　事實上這只意味著麻煩而已──標記冬兵，怎麼想都是苦差事。但Rumlow從來沒想過組成家庭，既然組織需要一個穩定冬兵的alpha，Pierce將這件工作交付給他又代表著信任，Rumlow也就沒認真抗議。

　　況且冬兵真的足夠漂亮。足夠漂亮。

　　Rumlow按了一下那個銀色的小東西，技術人員告訴他這是在上頭決定要找個alpha將冬兵標記後所作出的臨時調整，能暫時阻斷冬兵左手臂上的神經聯繫，也就是讓金屬手臂暫時無法移動。為了避免我光著屁股死在床上，Rumlow嘲弄地想。按下按鈕時冬兵的瞳孔一瞬間放大，令Rumlow懷疑他們沒有向他好好說明即將發生的事，但反正這不是Rumlow的工作。他推了推冬兵的金屬手臂，看它無力地微微晃盪，然後用下巴指指床：「去趴著，屁股抬起來。」

　　冬兵安靜而準確地執行這些命令的模樣簡直滑稽。Rumlow不想浪費時間，但他還沒勃起。他們說冬兵正在發情，Rumlow卻沒聞到太強烈的味道。這不正常，但若冬兵是個正常的omega也就不需要他而是抑制劑了。他將抽到一半的菸扔到地上踏熄，鞋也沒脫就這樣踩上床墊，漫不經心地解開褲頭，把陰莖掏出來揉弄，一邊俯下去嗅冬兵的耳後，這次他聞出冬兵的味道了。

　　「你聞起來確實有點奇怪。」Rumlow說，然後露出牙齒笑了。那是種古怪的味道，扭曲而冰冷，混入許多雜質，彷彿那些奇奇怪怪的實驗、硝煙、血腥與反覆冷凍都各自留下了一縷氣味，揉合成冬兵的體味。

　　而且的確是在發情，不像Rumlow接觸過的那些年輕omega幾乎是尖叫著想要性愛，而是否認與拒絕，拼命守著發情秘密似的但又不夠完美。這讓Rumlow有些興奮起來。

　　他扯下冬兵的褲子，往他腿間摸了一把，濕漉漉的。冬兵為此顫抖了一下。若Rumlow能看見他的臉就會捕捉到冬兵眼中閃過的不安，這在冬兵身上可是稀奇事。他少有地感到動搖，甚至想要逃開。

　　並沒有人向他完整說明「任務」的內容，是的，Pierce說了，他需要一個alpha幫他渡過發情期，為了方便及穩定──那些維護他的人員所做的一切努力多是在使他穩定──那個alpha會標記他。但也僅僅如此，Pierce自然不會說那些太細節的東西，在場也沒有一個人認為有必要向一個成年omega解釋標記意味著什麼，需要透過什麼樣的步驟。

　　但問題也不在於他們沒告訴他細節。冬兵確實不能像背誦任務那樣精準說出Rumlow下一步要做什麼，但他有模糊的概念知道發情期是什麼，結合是什麼，標記是什麼。那是不會被洗去的常識，如同他不需要教導也能剝開軍用口糧的包裝。

　　同時卻有比常識埋得更深的東西，在叫他逃開，往這alpha臉上揍一拳，殺了他如同他殺過的每一個人，不讓任何人碰他直到發情期結束；叫他拒絕標記。

　　然而冬兵沒有動。

　　他的左手沒有感覺，這不是太大問題，他也在手臂故障狀況下完成過任務。現在他的任務是接受標記。他是個士兵，好士兵，好士兵不拒絕命令，就算那命令使他感到抗拒。Rumlow的命令現在是最優先，同時也和Pierce的相同。因此他忍耐。

　　除此之外還有什麼。是Rumlow那不大感興趣的態度？或許他若用餓狼看到肉的目光打量他，會引起冬兵的戒備心。但Rumlow的眼神和肢體動作都在說他想快點完事休息。這對他也是個任務，他們站在相同前提。

　　冬兵感覺到Rumlow長繭的手掰開他的臀肉，粗而硬的肉棒捅進他屁股，沒有停下而一路撐開。冬兵灰藍色的眼睛也隨之睜大。這來得毫無預兆。發情的體液讓推進順利，Rumlow毫無紳士風度可言的作法反而令冬兵冷靜下來。這是任務，插入，成結，標記，結束。

　　他聽見Rumlow發出舒服的喉音，把陰莖塞到最底，然後開始動。

　　糟糕的部份在於快感精準來襲，無視於冬兵的意志。他並不享受這個，但alpha粗大的性器在甬道內來回摩擦，讓發情的身體得到了它所想要的，而那少得可憐且早就被洗腦搞得支離破碎的意志也很快被淹沒了。Rumlow顯然也覺得很爽，越來越發狠了地操他。行軍床吱嘎地響，夾雜著粗喘。冬兵還能動的那隻手緊攥著帶著霉味的被單。

　　高潮的瞬間Rumlow往冬兵體內射精，結在冬兵裡面膨起時，他彷彿這才想起似地彎下身咬了他的頸側，牙齒破開皮膚牢牢釘住。冬兵的氣味已經滿屋子都是了，並且在漸漸發生變化，而Rumlow自己的也是。

　　冬兵在Rumlow牙下輕輕抖著，像是不能理解自己的身體居然還能撐得更開。以一個發情期中性交的omega來說冬兵太安靜，但Rumlow反而覺得這樣很好，他無法想像叫床的冬兵。

　　標記完成，兩人的連結已經建立。結消下去後Rumlow拔出黏糊的陰莖，鬆口放開冬兵。他在冬兵頰上親了一下──也沒什麼意思，一般都會這樣幹的不是嗎？──卻發現那裡濕濕鹹鹹的。

　　「你哭了？」Rumlow輕挑地說，伸手摸摸冬兵的臉，「真可愛。」

　　冬兵也摸了一下自己的臉。他不記得自己有哭，但在摸的時候突然感覺到胸中塞著足以使人哭泣的悲傷。冬兵不明白這是為什麼，但他確定這並不好。任何的情緒都不好。

　　「沒什麼可擔心的，你不會懷孕，他們跟我說你做過絕育了。」

　　因為連結，Rumlow也察覺到冬兵的情緒，但並沒深究。反正冬兵等於不認識他，對於就這樣給標記了有點後悔似乎也情有可原。事實上，Rumlow還不至於浪費精力去試圖搞懂冬兵在想什麼。

　　而冬兵感覺到身後那個alpha心情不錯，他回頭試圖看他時對方還逗小狗似地搔了搔他的頭。接著alpha拉好褲子，跳下行軍床，大步踏出房間，冬兵曉得他是要去大睡一場。

  
　　　　★

 

　　「我不太明白，以前不也沒事嗎？七十年？」Rumlow忍著不去捏酸澀的雙眼中間，拿出他備用的精神力應付上司。

　　「現在有事了，我們已經找不到一種對他有效的抑制劑。」Pierce一邊拿著手機，在說話的同時看見其他煩心的消息而皺起眉頭。老闆就是老闆，Rumlow可沒敢這樣一心二用和他說話。

　　「以前也試過讓alpha解決這狀況……有效，但相當耗神，他有時不是那麼容易接受alpha的碰觸，尤其在記憶不連續的情況下。」

　　廢話。Rumlow發現自己因為睏倦而變得刻薄，但至少他還記得要放在心裡。哪個omega喜歡每次都給不同的陌生alpha幹，對象還不能自己選。就算是娼妓，也是要收錢的。

　　「所以我做出了決定，Rumlow，你不只是要幫他度過發情期，還要標記他。」Pierce從手機螢幕中抬眼，朝他笑笑。

　　「標記──這會有幫助？」沒有預料要做到這份上，Rumlow難掩驚訝。

　　「就算他不記得你，標記也會讓他知道你是他的alpha，至少不用每次都重新哄一遍吧。」

　　像是要顯示出他的重視，Pierce收起了手機，帶著親切的表情直視Rumlow。

　　「這會困擾你？我沒聽說你有其他對象……而且你好像挺喜歡冬兵的。」

　　「啊，不，我沒想過要有個固定的omega。」對於Pierce的下半句話Rumlow則不置可否。他是挺喜歡冬兵，但那就像為一管設計精巧、威力強大的槍感到心動。Rumlow唯一會翻閱的東西就是武器圖鑑和軍事雜誌。

　　Pierce又笑了笑，這讓他看起來脾氣很好。

　　「你應該試試，和某個人心靈相通，那十分美妙。」

　　「是，長官。」Rumlow也扯著嘴角笑了一下。

　　但他可知道Pierce怎麼處理他和omega的關係的。Pierce同時標記過不只一個omega，這理論上可行，然而很少有alpha會選擇這麼做。和omega建立起連結就會不斷接收對方的訊息，複數連結就像同時與許多人講著電話。那自然是很煩人的，而像Pierce這樣的人一旦厭煩就會毫不留情切斷連結──目前所知破除連結的方式只有其中一方死亡，死的是誰不言而喻，甚至Rumlow也經手過幾件。但總有愚蠢的omega以為連結建立了起來Pierce就不會拋棄他／她。

　　「這計劃一直都在考慮之中，但要找到值得全盤信任的alpha並不容易。為了洞見計劃，必須確保他不會有任何閃失。」Pierce意有所指地看著Rumlow。

　　「我很榮幸，長官。但恕我冒昧……您沒有想過自己來嗎？」他忍不住道，說出口了才暗暗祈禱Pierce沒有因此發現他覺得這是件苦差事。

　　Pierce優雅地微笑了一下。

　　「我是結了婚的人了，Rumlow。」

  
　　　　★

  
　　Rumlow睡覺時緊皺眉頭，倒不是夢見了什麼，只是他的習慣。他有自己的公寓，但要回去太麻煩，就窩在了基地內的睡鋪，在這裡他能睡得比在自家臥室裡沉。一方面剛結束的任務太操蛋，他睡得很熟，驚醒時也搞不清楚是什麼把自己弄醒。

　　然後他看見站在床頭的冬兵，黑暗中鬼魅一般。Rumlow抹了抹臉，想確定這不是在作夢，但心底很清楚是因為這個他才醒來。他不該反應這麼慢的，但那可是冬兵呢，誰讓他摸黑做了都不丟臉。

　　「你想幹嘛？」他啞著嗓子朝他喊。接著他反應過來空氣中飄著的是什麼。

　　「操，不是吧，一般有這麼快熱潮又來的嗎？」Rumlow幾乎懷疑自己身為alpha的能力了。

　　冬兵朝他前進了一步，Rumlow坐起身，反射性去拿他放在枕頭下的手槍。

　　「……操我。」冬兵說，看著Rumlow指著他的槍口。

　　冬兵的性邀約技巧可真夠純熟的。Rumlow泛起苦笑，拿著槍的手鬆懈下來。他可以感覺到冬兵並沒有敵意，他應該早一點察覺的，但他還在習慣和某人有著連結這回事。

　　「我還沒睡夠呢……去打手槍，叫那些白袍子給你根按摩棒，或者去找別人。總之別來煩我。」

　　「你負責這件事的。」冬兵的語氣稍微變得強烈。

　　他得到命令要解決自己的發情期，而任務顯然還沒有完成。他又開始分心，不受控制，這狀況必須結束。Rumlow是他的長官，有義務幫助他。況且他還是他的alpha。

　　「噢，當然了……他媽的……」Rumlow咕噥著，「『alpha的責任』，對嗎？操……」

　　他掀開被子，冬兵明白他的意思，爬上了床。冬兵的味道變得誠實很多，而且已經是個被標記過的omega會有的味道了。Rumlow可以聞出他是他的。Rumlow摸索著找到了手錶，發著微光的指針顯示他剛才睡了四小時。

　　其實也沒那麼少，好吧，他覺得清醒了一些，伸手將冬兵攬到懷裡。

　　Rumlow教了點東西給冬兵，例如該怎麼舔他的陰莖，怎麼坐在他身上，怎麼自己動。冬兵一向學得很快，Rumlow親了親他的嘴角以示獎勵，但這舉動似乎反而讓他感到迷惑。

　　冬兵這次沒有掉眼淚，Rumlow想剛剛那不過是個意外，他本來就不應該掉眼淚的。冬兵依然很安靜，黑暗中Rumlow聽見他變得急促的呼吸，為了捕捉那呼吸Rumlow幾乎要屏住自己的。冬兵閉著眼，眉心擰起，專心扭腰，快高潮時冬兵發出小小的聲音，Rumlow能模糊地看見他張開的嘴的輪廓，這引得他更用力頂他。

　　冬兵射精後將頭靠在Rumlow肩膀上，溫暖的氣息噴上Rumlow肌膚。他感覺到冬兵的顫動以及胸口起伏，突然有種不太明朗的感覺，覺得這整件事並不壞。

　　但六個小時後冬兵再次出現在他面前時，Rumlow便丟棄了這個感想。他沒想過自己會厭煩性愛，但這一點都不正常，而且當這事成為必須解決的工作，就開始讓他覺得自己像個生存意義只有繁衍的低等動物。冬兵不正常，連帶地也打亂了Rumlow的工作節奏。他被正式告知自己在冬兵發情期結束前都不需要接受新任務，也不必處理例行工作以外的瑣事時，終於忍不住吼了出來：

　　「這算什麼，我反倒成了他的婊子！？」

　　傳話的副隊長Rollins皺起眉頭，但在他說任何話前另一個溫和卻危險的嗓音卻響起：「注意你說的話，Rumlow，你們之間沒有誰是誰的婊子。」

　　Rumlow表情僵硬地斂去他的怒氣：「長官。」

　　Pierce的腳步收在Rollins身旁，後者識相地往後退了幾步，讓長官站到利於對話的位置上。

　　「冬兵不屬於你，你標記他是因為組織需要，他仍是組織的重要資產。」

　　「我明白。我不是那個意思，只是……」Rumlow選著用詞，「我對於無法掌控事態有些反應過度了，我的錯，我很抱歉。」

　　「啊，像你這樣的alpha總有些控制狂傾向，但別把工作和私事混為一談了。」Pierce做了個不再追究的手勢，「沒錯，他有需要你就得滿足，但這只是暫時的，他會好起來的，像個普通omega一個月發一次情。甚至也不會那麼頻繁，因為大部分時間他會被凍住。」

　　「是的，長官。」Rumlow答應道。

　　Pierce走後他高大的副隊長兩手抱胸，靠在走廊邊上，看著Rumlow無精打采的臉。

　　「小隊有我負責沒問題。」Rollins說。

　　「當然……操，我才不是擔心這個。」

　　「你擔心自己的工作只剩下陪冬兵上床。嘿，打砲有錢拿，夢寐以求的工作啊。」Rollins這人表情不太多，就連說笑話時也一樣。

　　「你想要？跟你換。我寧願再去沙漠出一個月的任務，跟那些種族主義瘋子互相殘殺。」

　　「至少冬兵挺性感的。」

　　「我沒打算抱怨這點。」和所說的話相反，Rumlow暴躁地翻了個白眼。現在站在他面前的是Rollins他才得以這麼做，要是其他隊員，那狀況就不同了。天殺的，Pierce難道不知道因為這種理由暫停任務，會影響他身為隊長的威信？

　　Pierce並不是不知道，而是沒有其他辦法。Rumlow暗自決定如果有誰在他與冬兵同時出現時竊笑，就要揪著他打上一頓。

　　「所以……那是什麼樣的？」Rollins罕見地以有些拐彎抹角的方式說話。

　　「認真的？你要在這裡進行alpha間的對話？」Rumlow架起了雙臂。

　　「不，該死，我不是問那個！」

　　真要說的話，Rollins承認他是有點好奇冬兵在床上是什麼樣的，但他也明智地決定不要知道比較好。過度意識到冬兵是個omega只會讓他不自覺看輕對方，而你不會想看輕冬兵的。

　　「我是說，所以你現在能搞清楚他在想些什麼了？」

　　「至少能搞清楚他是不是想宰了你。」

　　「那聽起來挺有用的。」

　　幾個小時後Rumlow再次見到冬兵時留了心。他的手掌按上冬兵背部時思忖著這傢伙現在不知道是什麼心情。他應該能感覺到的，他們已經建立連結了。但什麼都沒有，天殺的什麼都沒有。難道是因為他戴著露指手套？都暫停執行任務了他還戴露指手套幹嘛，他甚至可以像冬兵一樣光著腳穿病人服。Rumlow粗魯地扯掉了手套，即使就連五歲小孩都知道連結不是靠肢體接觸的。

　　然後又是性。那並不真的困擾他，只是缺乏這麼做的衝動，就像有時你餓了卻不想吃東西，但依然咀嚼一樣。可能就是太例行公事了，他沒辦法不去思考冬兵是不是真的什麼都沒在想，沒在感覺。

　　與其說他感到屈辱──那是許多alpha在這種情況下會有的反應──不如說Rumlow感到些微慌亂，冬兵的裡面難道什麼都沒有？就連手槍都至少填滿了子彈。

　　Rumlow將冬兵翻了過來以看見他的臉，他那通常藏在面罩下的嘴唇因不斷舔舐及啃咬而顯得很紅，藍灰色的眼睛盯著Rumlow，帶著距離感。

　　是了，這對冬兵來說也像是將乾糧放入口中咀嚼。他的身體需要，但他本人並不需要。

　　大部分人，尤其是alpha，都相信omega、特別是發情中的omega，身心都依賴著alpha，至少是依賴著標記了他／她的alpha。Rumlow發現那是鬼話，他眼前就有一個反例。

　　或許冬兵是特別的。但其他omega如何對Rumlow來說已經意義不大，因為他現在是冬兵的alpha了。

　　當然他還是可以跟其他人上床，但是……

　　Rumlow將臉湊近冬兵的臉，這回他捕捉到了冬兵內心閃過的一絲驚訝，而多少緩解了那慌亂。

　　他吻冬兵的嘴，感覺到它的溼潤，然後侵入更潮濕之處。這張嘴最先觸碰Rumlow時既不是接吻也不是愛撫，而是口交。稱不上可惜，反倒是吻了冬兵後他感到有些後悔，好像主動向誰示了弱。

　　冬兵任他親吻，沒有迎合也沒有抗拒，但閉上了眼睛。

　　然後、又湧上來了，那不知從何而來卻強烈的悲傷，如此清晰、如此巨大，Rumlow想起他標記完冬兵時也是這樣。當時他並不在意，但現在不一樣了。

　　「嘿……」他按住冬兵的額頭，像要撥開妨礙他直視對方雙眼的散髮。「你討厭給我操？這麼難過？」

　　Rumlow的嗓音可說是輕柔，卻散發著危險，猶如審問一個孩子牆角的花瓶是不是他打破的。

　　冬兵好看的眼睛回望著他，卻是一片茫然。

　　「你再難過都得讓我操，明白？」

　　「是。」冬兵回答。

　　「我是你的alpha。」他自己都不曉得為什麼要強調這顯而易見的事實。

　　「是。長官。」

　　這真是令人不爽。就算對方順服地回答了問題，還是只覺得更加不爽。明明是把武器，悲傷個什麼勁？老子可是停了職來陪你呢。

　　或許是對於暫停出動的遷怒，否則他理應不會這麼不爽的。他知道冬兵不是他的，他以前不曾這麼想過，往後也不會。

　　 **不會。** 他咬著這兩個字，粗暴地送胯。

 

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

　　端著槍站在起飛前的運輸直昇機旁，Rumlow注意到他的幾個隊員看見他時眼中透出高興的光采。

　　「隊長。」其中一個還扯著嗓子歡快地朝他喊，在直昇機螺旋槳發出的噪音中都能傳來。Rumlow點了下頭，表示他有聽見。而當特戰隊員都上了運輸機、Rumlow自己也坐定後，隊員們說起話來。

　　「一陣子沒見了，歡迎回來，Rumlow隊長。」剛才喊他的隊員最先發話。

　　「你不在時這傢伙可寂寞得要命。」旁邊的一個男人插嘴道，被他調侃的對象則回瞪了一眼。

　　「怎麼，Rollins虐待你們了？」Rumlow語氣慵懶地回應。

　　「沒有，沒有。」隊員回答時飛快瞄了保持沉默的Rollins副隊長一眼，「但你知道的，大夥都喜歡你。」

　　「少來了。」Rumlow大笑，心裡卻隱隱有些怪異的感覺。他都已經準備好要來應付對他當了一個月冬兵的隨傳隨到性慾處理員，所作出的諷刺與嘲弄了。但這群混球表現得和平時沒兩樣。

　　「我還擔心你往後就和冬兵搭檔，不會再回來領導我們了呢。」

　　「什麼話，冬兵什麼時候需要搭檔了。」Rumlow掩飾住他的驚訝。看來小子們得到的消息和事實有所出入。問題是，到底有多少出入？

　　「因為我們都聽說你標記了他──」

　　「──而且一同去出了兩個禮拜的任務。」

　　Rumlow看了Rollins一眼，後者小限度地聳了聳肩，拋給他一個「就是如此」的眼神。

　　好樣的，Pierce還不至於讓他在部下面前失面子。這甚至還算不上捏造，他是和冬兵進行了整整兩個禮拜的任務沒錯，只是沒有去殺了誰也沒有到哪個鳥不生蛋的鬼地方，而是就在基地內的床上。

　　但部下那欽佩的眼神，搭配傳言和事實間的差距，多少讓Rumlow有些難堪的感覺。

　　「那是例外，冬兵平常是單獨行動的。我還是你們的隊長。」

　　隊員們聞言紛紛點頭。

　　「嘿，也許我們該幫Rumlow隊長辦個派對？慶祝結合什麼的？」

　　這個提議得到不少附和，Rumlow這下真的有點惱火了。

　　「不要什麼鬼派對，誰再提這件事我就把他踢出隊外。」

　　於是其他人都噤了聲，雖然他們並不明白隊長為何不高興，為了找藉口喝酒，他們甚至都辦過派對慶祝某人養的仙人掌過了一個月還沒死。直昇機內安靜下來。

　　尷尬的沉寂中，Rumlow發現自己正不太愉快地回想起他和冬兵的「任務」總算結束時的狀況。

　　那時他坐在暫時由他佔用的臥鋪上，無趣地翻著雜誌。他沒辦法做任何需要長時間專注的事，冬兵隨時會發情，那該死的呼叫器隨時會響起，讓他知道該去另一個房間和冬兵性交。間隔有時是三小時，十二小時，甚至有過好幾天，也可能是三十分鐘，毫無規律可言，這似乎惹得那些研究員焦頭爛額地忙進忙出。而冬兵也因此幾乎二十四小時被監測身體狀況，如果他身上沒有綁著電線，那就是正在被Rumlow操。

　　到後來，他們甚至要求在性交進行期間持續觀測數據，Rumlow拒絕了，理由很簡單：他不認為在這種狀況下自己還能硬得起來。那些技術人員唉聲嘆氣地讓步了，但Rumlow懷疑事情如果還沒有好轉，請求就會變成來自上級的命令。

　　但這次呼叫器沒有響起，取而代之的是有人來傳話他能回去特戰隊了，同時交給他下次任務的資料。Rumlow拿過碟片，沒多問半句話。

　　接著他就沒見過冬兵。大概是發情期結束，出任務或凍回去了，他猜，但沒得證實。沒人告訴他，而他也並不打算問。傭兵有項原則，就是「僅知必要」，換句話而言，和達成任務無關的資訊最好是完全不要知道，例如受託護送貨物，知道必須在何時走何路線到達何地，但對貨物的內容一無所知，這對委託者或傭兵團都更加有利：知道得越少，洩漏得就越少，惹上的麻煩也越少。

　　雖是這麼說，特戰隊並不是傭兵團，九頭蛇也不是委託案主，甚至以Rumlow的個性隨口多問個一兩句也並不奇怪。然而他沒有這麼做，像是刻意地將冬兵劃分到任務──劃分到麻煩的區塊去。意識到這點讓Rumlow感到輕鬆，他很高興自己能夠公式化地處理這件事。最好是冬兵的發情期再也不要出現了。

　　然而這趟久違的、回歸特戰隊的任務結束後，Rumlow再次單獨被叫到Pierce的辦公室去。而上司的樣子讓他暗叫不妙，總不會又是冬兵吧，若是如此即使無效他也要提出抗議……

　　「你見過他戰鬥的樣子吧？Rumlow。」示意他坐下後，Pierce將手指交叉，微笑著看他。

　　「『他』？」還抱著一絲希望今天找他來是為了別的事，但Rumlow看見對方眼中閃過的光芒便馬上拋下這妄想：「哦，冬兵，當然。我的小組也負責支援他。」

　　雖然這機會其實並不多，冬兵更常被指派隱密的暗殺任務，大多時候都能獨自完成。當然也有例外，有那麼一次，唯一的一次，他和幾個手下在不同的制高點架著狙擊槍，從瞄準鏡內他看見冬兵悄無聲息地從樓頂落下，沒拉降索也沒用其他的輔助工具，只是踩壞了對方一輛車。目標加上保鏢有十幾個人，但冬兵一眨眼就放倒了他們全部，在安全撤退時間讀秒結束前便輕鬆地找出那對兄弟之中是誰握有他們需要的東西，然後絞昏對方帶走、沒用的則滅口。原本因為有複數目標、加上必須活捉，於是在規劃上以防萬一佈置了狙擊手掩護，然而到頭來冬兵還是只需要有人將廂型車停在巷口，好移動目標。甚至以冬兵的速度，只要事先安排車子停放位置，連車手都能省下，由冬兵自行駕駛。

　　聽聞冬兵的能耐是一回事，親眼看見又是另一回事。Rumlow現在還是記得很清楚，冬兵金屬手臂抓住那個男人的金髮、猛力砸在擋風玻璃上的景象。玻璃裂出蛛網般的紋路，接著一次、兩次，很快撞擊至完全碎裂，玻璃尖銳的破口刺進男人的臉，被鮮血染紅。那男人終究是比他的兄弟幸運些，能在這裡乾脆地死去。

　　殺戮中的冬兵，和Rumlow在放置著簡陋床墊的冷清房間內所見到的幾乎難以聯想起來，唯一的共通點是都很安靜。

　　「以後你們的合作可能會更加緊密些，這應該沒有任何問題吧？」Pierce的微笑就像凝固了一樣。

　　「我想不會。沒有人會抱怨自己的夥伴戰鬥能力太高。」Rumlow回答。看來不是冬兵那該死的發情期又亂了套，他放下心來。

　　「嗯，最重要的是團隊精神，不是嗎？」

　　「我清楚冬兵的作風，也明白怎麼和他配合。我會確保我的人都理解這點。」至於是否信任冬兵，就又是另外一回事了，畢竟跟那傢伙連話都說不上。

　　「那麼我就放心了。」Pierce鬆開交握的雙手，「其實我考慮過是否要讓你的小組繼續支援他，性關係嘛，你知道的，有些時候總是不利於理性思考。」

　　他說得很輕鬆，但Rumlow後頸的寒毛卻豎了起來。

　　如果有一天為了九頭蛇的利益，他和冬兵的關係必須切斷，那麼是誰更有存活的價值不必多言。Pierce在此告訴Rumlow他的顧慮，顯然是一種警告，要他時刻記得分寸。

　　「但我的結論是既然是你，應該不會犯這種低級錯誤。不如說你作為他支援小組的管理人，反而能夠清楚理解冬兵是一項資產。並且，透過連結你們在戰場上的表現可能會特別好，這點值得觀察。你不會讓我失望吧，Rumlow？」

　　「當然，長官。」他趕緊回答。

　　「很好。」Pierce讚許地點了點頭，接著他看了一眼手錶：「嗯，時間差不多了。」

　　他推開椅子站起身，於是Rumlow也跟著從椅子上起來。

　　「我們去見見從剛才到現在成為我們話題中心的人物吧，你應該是第一次看到他出冷凍艙的樣子。」

　　「他……在這裡？」Rumlow發現自己居然感覺需要一些心理準備。

　　Pierce溫和地看了他一眼，「我們有很多工作待完成。」

　　Rumlow和Pierce一起穿過走廊、搭電梯往地下行去。整個過程他都安分地站在Pierce身後半步的位置。

　　雖說他是冬兵的管理人，但也只是名義上、並且是這個倒楣任務交派到他手上時才做出的變動。實際上作為九頭蛇的寶貴資產，Pierce才是最清楚掌握他狀況的那個人。但看來這個「管理人」的職位，不會再繼續名不符實了。

　　電梯門打開、氣氛陡然一變。剛才還是高雅但不失溫暖感覺的辦公區域，現在則是以裸露的水泥牆、冰冷的金屬門組成的灰色空間。Pierce的步伐沒有一絲猶疑，十分清楚他要到哪個地方地打開了某扇門，Rumlow跟著進入房間。

　　裡面站了許多人，穿白袍、掛著名牌的技術人員，以及荷槍實彈、全身包裹在漆黑鎮暴裝內的武裝人員。

　　冬兵站在他們所圍繞的中心，全身赤裸，並且覆滿了水珠，皮膚比Rumlow所見過的任何時候都蒼白。以及──Rumlow並不確定這是不是出於他的想像，但冬兵似乎正輕微地打著哆嗦。Rumlow注意到後方有臺巨大的機器，安放著某個膠囊般的裝置，從地上的水痕看來，冬兵剛剛是從那裡出來的。

　　冬兵微微低著頭，目光落在地上。但在Rumlow走得夠近時，他抬起頭朝他的方向看了一眼，然而並未與Rumlow眼神相接。

　　「行動代號？」冬兵面前的一個技術人員一邊飛快地在夾板上的表格中填著什麼，一邊問道。

　　「冬日士兵。」

　　他聽起來像是感冒了一樣，Rumlow想。

　　「地點？」

　　「華盛頓特區。」他打量了一下房間四周。

　　「日期與時間？」

　　冬兵沉默了一下，「……無法判定，請補充。」

　　「今天是2012年7月25日，下午兩點十分。」

　　問話的技術員填完表格後，才想到什麼似地抬起頭，注意到適才進房間的二人是誰，讓開了位置，並抬手向冬兵示意：「你明白這兩位的身份嗎？」

　　冬兵先將臉轉向Pierce，對方正將雙手背在身後，等待他的回答：「Mr. Pierce，本部領導人。」

　　接著他看向Rumlow：「Brock Rumlow，特戰隊長，我的管理人。我的alpha。」

　　當「我的alpha」這幾個字從冬兵那無血色的嘴唇中吐出時，Rumlow說不上為什麼有種滿足感，就像被奉承了一樣。

　　「看來一切正常。」Pierce說。

　　「是的，先生。」適才負責問話的那人恭敬地回答。

　　「那麼讓他準備好吧。」

　　「是，一切都依照標準程序。」

　　看來那程序不包括幫冬兵擦擦身子以免在這異常低溫的房間內著涼，但Rumlow注意到冬兵的站姿漸漸放鬆了下來，也不再發抖，臉色看起來也沒有那麼糟了。是了，他是超級士兵，這點小事並不放在眼裡。

　　不被那些以數據理解他的人放在眼裡。

　　屋內的人有默契地動了起來，穿著白袍的技術員似乎結束了工作紛紛散去，但持槍的士兵則依然將槍口對準了冬兵，而後者就像完全沒注意到其他人的動作一樣，走到角落放著的桌前。Rumlow正想試著看出桌上放的是什麼，冬兵就從上面拿起某樣白色的東西抖開，那是條再普通不過的毛巾。他安靜地擦拭自己，其他整齊落在桌上的，是他的衣物與裝備。

　　所以，他不僅是一絲不掛地讓所有人盯著他瞧，還得在他們面前把自己弄乾、著裝。標準程序。

　　「我們談談任務的事吧。」Pierce說，於是Rumlow收回了掛在冬兵身上的目光。走出房間前，Rumlow回頭望了一眼，見到冬兵已經穿上黑褲，正低頭繫著皮帶。

　　他的深色半長髮落下來，遮去了眼睛，但這反而突顯了他的嘴，因為專注在扣皮帶的緣故，冬兵正輕咬著自己的舌頭，那一小截粉色的軟肉，緊貼在他漸漸找回原本鮮紅色澤的嘴唇上。

　　這個本人無意識的小習慣讓Rumlow猛然轉回了頭，不再看他。那動作有些太人性化了，好像不該屬於這把武器，是他們改造他時沒能去除掉的一個小錯誤。

　　Rumlow感到渾身不自在。

 

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

　　在運輸直昇機上沉默以對，Rumlow慶幸冬兵戴上了面罩，他看起來正像他一直以來所認知的那樣，一把武器，強大，致命，美麗，沒有畏懼，沒有興奮，安靜而忠實。特殊材質的作戰服遮蔽住所有人的氣味，冬兵的面罩更是加強這方面的設計，於是他們的第二性別在此被抹去，剩下的只有實力的區別，以及作戰的協調性可供評比。

　　不像他們的隊長，小隊裡其他成員對於和冬兵坐在同一架直昇機中，似乎不能平常以對。即使他們之間沒什麼見鬼的連結（理所當然過頭地，Rumlow的手下全是alpha），興奮之情和防備心依然像具有形體一般容易分辨。

　　他們和冬兵合作過，但不是這種並肩作戰的型態。狙擊支援是最接近共同作戰的一次了，而那次也只有少數人參與。很多時候他們只負責後援──例如準備冬兵指定要用的武器。

　　他們都聽說過冬兵的傳聞，他的事蹟，他的戰果。

　　而在出發之前，他們的隊長交叉手臂，跨開雙腳站在他們面前，面無表情地演說：

　　「你們都聽說過他，但並不熟悉。你們不需要。你們只需要明白他的能力，以及，他和我們同一陣線。」

　　他停頓了一下，而又繼續。

　　「同時，無論是你們或他都受我指揮。你們不需要理解他在想什麼，因為我理解他在想什麼。」

　　後半句話是個謊言，但被輕易接受了，鑑於所有人都知道Rumlow和冬兵建立了連結。

　　Rumlow的目光來回逡巡，檢視他的部下們的表情，而後咧開嘴，笑得沒心沒肺：

　　「這只是練習賽，別丟我的臉。」

　　「是！隊長。」

　　隊員們中氣十足地回應。

　　悶熱的運輸直昇機內只聽得見螺旋槳的轟轟聲，沒有人朝窗外看，所有人都很清楚目的地。他們正往西非飛去。

　　「練習賽」一詞是Pierce的原話引用。這次的任務確實單純，但在Rumlow看來，還沒單純到可以稱之為練習。應該說，賭命相殺從來沒有所謂練習。

　　計畫是，他們降落在某個西非小國的反政府軍基地，將反抗軍領袖殺死。當然就結果而言，應該會是將基地的士兵全數殺死，但並沒有強制殲滅所有敵人，他們的服裝與武器都沒有標示性，即使留下活口，對方也無法確知是誰突襲了他們。

　　而若因此掀起猜疑與鬥爭，正是此次行動想要達成的效果。

　　「我還以為我們支持的是反抗軍？」

　　雖然有違僅知必要原則，Rumlow還是問了。這裡不是傭兵團，多了解一些組織決策的動向，有利無弊，Pierce自會斟酌哪些值得告訴他。

　　「本來是。無論是軍火或情報，我們都提供了很多。」

　　Pierce依然交疊著雙手。

　　「那為什麼改變了？」

　　年長的男人勾起皺紋深刻的嘴角：「他們贏得太多了。」

　　這很平常。代理戰爭的重點從來不在讓誰獲勝，而是確保紛爭能夠持續不斷，讓利益抖落到主事者掌心之中。

　　「對神盾局而言太多？還是九頭蛇？」

　　「這兩者並不必然衝突，Rumlow。」

　　特戰隊長聳了聳肩。

　　「只是想搞清楚我的薪水該怎麼算。」

　　「喔，這是你最不必擔心的事。」

　　目的地是棟廢棄醫院，被反抗軍佔領作為基地使用，以他們所掌握的情報來看，建築總共有三個出入口：醫院正門、供清潔與物流等人員進出的後門，以及急診通道。好在那並不是太大的一間醫院。事實上這個國家也沒有美國那種豪華氣派的醫院。

　　每個出入口都安插了兩人一組的哨衛，也有巡邏人員，而目標就在某一層樓內。Rumlow將手下分成三組，分別處理出入口的士兵以及外部巡邏人員，並防止有人脫逃，他和冬兵則負責進入建物找到目標。雖然將整個基地的士兵都殺掉也無妨，但如果一開始就大張旗鼓地攻入、讓反抗軍領袖警覺並趁亂逃走就不好了，因此原則是安靜行動，每個人都配備了帶有滅音器的槍械。

　　他們在附近隱密降落後徒步移動，由於長年的內戰，這一帶的街道已杳無人煙，因此這並不算困難。到了能夠目視建物的距離，Rumlow示意隊員停下，拋給冬兵一個眼神，後者進入了附近的民宅、上到樓頂。

　　冬兵蹲在水泥屋頂上，取下所揹的狙擊來福，沒有安裝支架，僅以雙手穩固，將單眼湊上瞄準鏡，尋找配置在醫院的狙擊手。

　　和隊員留在小巷陰影中的Rumlow凝神留意周遭等待，過了一兩秒他才發現自己屏住呼吸，好像進行狙擊的是他自己。

　　他以為自己聽見了被滅音器降至最低的咻咻槍聲，又或是感覺到因狙殺成功而有的瞬間放鬆，總之他明白冬兵已經得手了。就像要證明這一點般，冬兵從屋頂翻躍下來，落到他面前。

　　「幾個？」Rumlow問。

　　「一狙擊手一觀測員。單獨在頂樓。」

　　也就是說，屍體不會馬上被發現，敵方尚未意識到自己受到攻擊。

　　「有看見目標嗎？」

　　「沒有。」

　　意料之中，即使是沒有正規背景的反抗軍，也不至於愚蠢到將自己暴露在窗前。

　　「走吧，動作快。」Rumlow大手一揮，催促他的部下。他們得在對方察覺任何事前到達。士兵們沉默地迅速前進，但Rumlow知道他們腦袋裡轉著什麼念頭：這樣的距離、風向、可視度，沒有觀測員、不使用支架，冬兵卻迅速精準地完成了狙擊──還是連續擊倒兩人。只要有一槍沒有命中目標，或是兩發間隔過久，馬上就會引起敵人的警戒、讓任務遂行難度大大提昇。

　　Rumlow確實是有意在他們面前展示冬兵的能耐，這會讓任務順利許多。無論有再多的保證，都比不上眼見為憑，在戰場上，實力能迅速地消除猜疑、建立一定程度的互信。

　　低緯度地區的太陽下沉得特別快，視野變得昏暗，但卻有利於他們的行動，因為他們有夜視裝備，而對方則沒有。

　　以子彈讓看守著醫院後門的士兵永遠沉睡後，Rumlow和冬兵進入了建築物內。一旦進入室內後，要不驚動目標就會越發困難，因此最好的辦法便是迅速掌握目標位置並將其排除。

　　無線電耳機傳來沙沙聲響，所有的出口都被Rumlow的部隊控制住了。

　　穿過曾經作為清潔通道的走廊，冬兵踢開了鐵門，就在Rumlow感到這有些太過張揚的同時，迅速阻斷了門後士兵的叫喊──以拔下消音器的手槍。這已經不是張揚能夠形容，槍聲響起的瞬間，就像所有人都突然寒毛直豎一般，整棟建築進入了戰鬥狀態。

　　Rumlow砰砰砰地開火反擊，明瞭了冬兵的用意：比起被敵人發現蹤跡而出乎意料地攻擊，在掌握住出入口的情況下不如現身主導場面，目標也很有可能因部隊陷入交戰而主動露面──無論打算逃走或反抗。

　　這同時也是對自身戰力具備一定信心才會採用的攻略，敵人將一湧而出、也很可能從他處趕來增援。想完成任務、全身而退，不僅要有足夠的殺傷力，同時還要快且精準。

　　Rumlow以無線電呼叫直昇機接近醫院備戰。他們所得到的情報並沒有提及對方擁有直昇機、能夠從屋頂逃走，然而防備永遠不會多餘。若有增援到來，直昇機的壓制掃射也能為他們爭取不少時間。

　　冬兵的射擊準度奇高，並且異於常人的反應神經讓他甚至能以那隻金屬臂格檔子彈，那麼多的士兵，都傷不到他分毫。Rumlow與他背靠著背共同作戰，但花較多的注意力在搜尋目標上──畢竟冬兵非常地可靠。簡直就像沒有Rumlow也無所謂似地。

　　從二樓出現的士兵手持火箭筒，顯然不顧可能波及同伴，鐵了心要先讓Rumlow與冬兵無法戰鬥，高跪架起粗長的金屬管，仗恃砲彈的攻擊範圍廣大而近乎盲射地略去了瞄準直接向這裡開火。

　　Rumlow在理解發生什麼事之前，先感受到的是胸口的衝擊：冬兵幾乎是以飛撲的方式擒抱住他、兩人一起滾落在地上，驚險地避開了爆炸。冬兵沒有壓在他身上太久，一躲開攻擊便又從地上彈起，直奔砲手所在之處。

　　特戰隊長趕忙爬起，看見冬兵以金屬手臂握住適才攻擊他們的士兵咽喉，單手便將他舉起。男人痛苦掙扎卻連聲音都發不出，火箭發射器早已從指間鬆開掉落在滿佈彈殼的地上。再過幾秒他就會斷氣，然而此時Rumlow看見了在側向有人舉起槍對著冬兵。

　　「小心！」Rumlow大吼，也舉起了槍，但他認為冬兵能夠自行避開。

　　然而冬兵卻沒有移動。Rumlow來不及細想就扣下了扳機，對方發出哀號應聲倒下，他走到能更清晰看見對方的位置，朝他補了幾槍。同時冬兵也鬆開手，讓已經失去生命的身體落到地上。Rumlow看清楚了自己剛才殺死的正是目標。

　　似乎沒有人再過來了，Rumlow按開通信耳機，命令在外的隊員準備撤退。可能會有增援到來，但目標已經殺死，並無在此逗留的必要。

　　冬兵與他對上目光。Rumlow相當確定冬兵剛才看見了用槍指著他的人，他甚至還微微轉過了頭。但比起閃避或反擊，冬兵選擇繼續收攏手指，扼死他手上的士兵。

　　因為冬兵曉得Rumlow會替他開那一槍。

　　那電光般的瞬間，這個預想就像事實般同時被兩人所認知、然後執行，分不清是誰的念頭，更像是兩人所共有。

　　如同默契，但並不是透過多次的合作所得來，而是連結所導致。

　　Rumlow感到很愉快，那個無比強大、從不需要戰友的冬兵，將命交付出去、由他來救。

　　他簡直想摟住他用力吻下，最好是在所有隊員的面前。

　　但取而代之地，Rumlow朝冬兵比了個手勢，後者點點頭，和他一起撤離了醫院。


End file.
